


RWBY: In Your Thoughts (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Acceptance, BlackSun zine piece, F/M, Journey, Menagerie - Freeform, Romance, Unrelenting love, changing the past is impossible, just make today right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: On a quest for some peace of mind, Blake goes off to a place no one could bother her.
Relationships: Blacksun - Relationship, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Eclipse - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	RWBY: In Your Thoughts (BlackSun)

In both mind and body, there is conflict. There is no given plot in life, only uncertainty. For Blake, there was no thought about her personal life that didn’t linger with an anxious tone. She never believed one way of life was permanent. Her only peace being her life at Beacon Academy.

Months after the fall of her beloved school, she made it her mission to find herself again. When she came back to her homeland though, the plan didn’t include someone following behind. However harsh the feeling of being lonely may have been, Blake felt it was her karma to take. Justified as could be, to whatever higher power decided this course. 

After settling in, the hesitant Faunus took the day to herself, bringing along nothing with her but a bag full of necessities; a bottle of water, a book, and a snack for the road. 

Blake wrapped around her white coat and threw a bag over her shoulder, sneaking out from her room after dawn. She had a special place in mind, one behind a nearby mountain trail, where the edge of the city sat at its limit miles beforehand. Though the walk was long, she didn’t mind a bit of mileage. After all, nature awaited her, making the effort worth it. 

She stepped past the garden, so gently filled with the incoming daylight. The warmth of the sunlight allowed the budding flowers to release their delicate petals and mild scent into the dewy morning. Small droplets of dew dripped down the flowers to the grass around them. Blake couldn’t help but take a moment to watch a set of wild white and red striped tiger lilies open themselves up to the sun.

The burgundy from the outer edge of the petals turned into a cream as the color receded back into the center of the current bud. The tiny gold stems within were colored with vibrant pollen particles. A gentle smile grew on her face.

Blake glanced down to her bag and took out her scroll to take a few photos. Before she knew it, she made way towards town. Every stall in the marketplace differed in one way or another, but as Blake continued to roam the streets, everything became a blur of color and noise lumped together. 

The path ended in an abandoned part of town where only few buildings scattered. She crossed underneath a large arch made up of off-colored bricks, one of many historic landmarks on the island. The last time she had snuck away from the Belladonna compound was years ago. Not that it should matter anymore.

“Blakey!” With no hesitation, she hurled the book into the direction of the voice, her heart pounding into her throat. She turned to see Sun sitting on top of the arch holding the book, taking a moment to accept the fact that it was no enemy.

“Why did you sneak up on me?” She looked up at him, minorly relieved that her book was safe. Sun shrugged and took a closer look at the book he caught. 

“I couldn’t decide if I wanted to or not. So I did it!” Blake’s expression was clearly unamused by his antics.   
“Why are you here, Sun?” Her tone of voice was monotone, wanting to get on with her day. Sun cleared his throat and felt his nerves flare. Stumbling on his words, he tried to form an explanation.   
“I, uh, noticed you were leaving this morning and I…” he tried to put it together. “..thought you might want some company!” Sun smiled, handing back the book to her.

Today was going to be a long day. 

Blake signaled for him to come along. Sun happily followed along behind her towards the grassy fields that laid ahead. With little hesitation, Blake led them off from the greenery into a wooded area deeper into the island. The walk was such a scenic beauty but this was ethereal. 

All around were thick trees, with branches full of leaflets towering over them. Blake looked unphased, walking over the mossy trunks that laid around the ground. No end was in sight after ten minutes of zigzagging through the forest. But a small ray of light cut through their path. While Sun wanted to take more time to admire the forest, he knew wherever Blake had been taking the two of them was going to be incredible.

“Where are we going?” His eyes wandered around the beautiful shades of green surrounding them.  
“You’ll find out when we get there.”

Sun noticed a subtle smile on her face and trusted her the rest of the trip. Especially with the exit within reach. Once they left the greenery and stepped out, the clearing in front of them was a sight to behold.

The sea sparkled under the midday sunshine, twinkling like stars in the night. Beyond the horizon was miles of untouched water. The destination had a raw beauty to it from their view on the cliff-side of the sea.

“I used to come here as a kid,” Blake mentioned. “To run away from all my responsibilities. It felt like a place of power, I couldn’t help but keep coming back. Then one day, this was the last place I had came to before I ran off.”

“You’re not alone.” Sun couldn’t help but feel stuck in his mind. The view of the sea brought back memories of his own home, of his younger days. He sat on the ground, leaning against a boulder and patting the ground next to him for Blake to join him. She obliged, seating herself with him.

“I know how it feels. To be unsure of the world around you, unsure of people, and unsure of yourself,” Sun said. “But I like to look at how things are now, in the present. So much has changed, and we’re gonna keep making a difference.”

“Am I doing the right thing being home? Will that fix things?”  
“You took those steps forward. You had a choice, and here you are, back and ready to make things right.” He spoke with such confidence in his words, Blake was ready to believe him.

“I know I’ve done at least one thing right,” Blake took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the ground, watching Sun’s eyes lighting up from the view around them. “I’m not sure what I would have done without you in my life.” 

“You don’t have to flatter me like that.” He glanced back at her with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.   
“I mean it. This last year has been hell, but with you around, it feels bearable. Sometimes I wonder if you know how much I appreciate you,” She continued. “You mean a lot to me, and I couldn’t have made it this far without your support.” 

“Blake, I feel the same way,“ Sun turned to speak, his nerves getting the best of him. There was more to his statement but he wasn’t sure how to say it. “Maybe a little more than you know.” He took her hands, waiting a moment to gather himself. If there was any moment to say his true feelings, the time was now. 

“I can’t see my life without you. It makes me wonder how I could have lived without you even in my thoughts.” Sun brushed his thumbs over her delicate hands, finding the strength to carry on his speech. “I don’t want to leave your side, Blake. If you’ll have me.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Her soft reply carried over the sounds of the sea. The soft sounds of crashing waves overtook them in the moment as their lips softly met, sealing their contract.


End file.
